The engineer
by gokatyperry
Summary: This is a scene from a modern day Legend of korra Au that I'm considering writing. i was wondering if people would consider reading an entire fic? I'll probably write it anyway, but it would be good to know if people would be interested. if written the complete fic will be published seperatly


_This is a scene from a modern day Legend of korra Au that I'm considering writing. i was wondering if people would consider reading an entire fic? I'll probably write it anyway, but it would be good to know if people would be interested._

The drive up to the Northside was long and quiet, mostly because Korra spent ninety percent of it sleeping and hung-over. The sudden slam to her head from Tonraq missing a speedbump didn't help. He muttered an apology as she rubbed her head, groaning miserably. Senna turned around to face her daughter with a sympathetic smile. She rubbed Korra's knee gently and passed her some juice. Korra took a tentative sip. Fruit punch. Good stuff.

Korra looked out the window at the passing homes. The town screamed conservative Christian. Each house was adorned with a large cross in the front above the doors, some even standing tall in the front yards, Mercedes and mom vans parked neatly in closed garages, visible picture of Jesus through the windows. Korra sighed deeply. "Oh boy…"

Senna bit her lip, sensing her daughter's immediate hatred for the area. "Yes, this is a rather," she hesitated, trying not to be offensive to her brother's community, "conservative community." She never could quite grasp how he had managed to marry into such a strict lifestyle. He'd always been a rebel, but she guessed that love changed things for him.

Korra rolled her eyes and slunk down into her seat. The seatbelt adjusted and rested uncomfortably across her neck. She grumbled, but ignored it.

"Just promise to behave the best you can Korra." Senna pleaded. She knew it was a losing battle but she had to try. Tonraq smirked, and Senna sent him a glare. "You too."

The rest of the trip was observed in silence.

—- —- —

They were greeted almost immediately by an overjoyed brother and a rather ticked off wife. Korra stared at the woman in disbelief. If she'd wanted to take a trip into the 1950's she'd have built a time machine, not gone to visit her uncle. Her hair was dyed a bright blonde and done up much like the women from "The Help."

"Jesus…" Korra breathed out.

The woman stretched out her cheek, expecting a kiss, as she greeted her brother in law. "You're late you know!" She taunted, the guilt tripping starting early.

Tonraq nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry Mary. The traffic leaving home was worse than usual." He turned to introduce Korra, but Mary waved them inside before he could. Korra opened the trunk to grab the family's bags, but her uncle jutted in front of her. "You'd better let me take those," he chuckled. "If she sees you carrying them she'll have a heart attack." He shook his niece's hand briefly before grabbing the bags. "Just call me Tommy. It's nice to see you again Korra."

Once inside Tommy took Senna and Tonraq to their rooms, leaving Korra stranded in the kitchen with her aunt. The older woman turned on her heels, (literally high heels) and began pouring herself a coffee. She offered Korra some, but she politely denied, trying to slip away to find her parents.

"So, Korra." Mary began, putting three sugar cubes into her drink and swirling a metal spoon noisily around, "Oh dear.." She paused as she gave her niece a once over.

Korra cringed at the noise the spoon made, and then looked down at her outfit in an attempt to see what her aunt was so displeased with. Tanktop, jeans, uggs, sweater around the waist; everything was in check.

Mary abandoned her coffee on the counter and walked straight over to Korra, removing the sweater from her waist. Korra lifted her arms awkwardly as the woman unfolded the sweater. "You need to cover up dearie." She handed the sweater back, and Korra reluctantly put it on.

"Better." Mary said, moving back to her side of the counter and taking a seat. "Still doesn't disguise those manly muscles of yours, but I suppose there's nothing I can do about that."

Korra grimaced. This was going to be a long two weeks.

Mary took a sip from her drink before folding her hands neatly on the table. "So Korra, I've gathered you have no plans for the future after school?"

"Uhh, that's not exactly true." Korra stuttered, but her aunt talked over her.

"I think a nice man could solve that. I'll teach you to be a proper housewife and then everything will be set." She plastered a fake smile and feigned interest. "Are you seeing anyone dearie?"

Korra folded her arms on the table, her thumbs rubbing her elbows, "No, not really. I did the whole dating thing not too long ago. I'm taking a bit of a break right now."

Out of nowhere her father poked his head around the corner into the kitchen. "She is interested in someone though." He said, smiling mischievously at his daughter.

Korra's face ran red while her Aunt's grew bright. "Oh wonderful! I'm sure they are just wonderful. What do they do?"

Korra tried to dismiss the comment but her father piped up again from his spot in the doorway. "They're an engineer."

"Don't you have anything better to do than stand in doorways and embarrass me!" Korra yelled, her father walking away chuckling loudly.

"Now this is wonderful!" Mary clapped. "You should have just told me right at the beginning. An engineer! Smart, sophisticated, rich! Just what you need."

Korra shook her head quickly, her nerves practically shot. "Yah. Well, it's not like you think."

Her aunt ignored her and continued her cheery assault. "When are your friends coming down again? The guest rooms are all set up and ready to go."

"They're coming with Tenzin later today."

"Oh wonderful, how wonderful! Is the engineer with them?"

Korra contemplated lying, but she knew the truth would be too hard to hide. She shrugged out a casual yah before dismissing herself to her room until the others came. On her way she passed her father. He winked, and was greeted with a swift kick to the shin. Senna sighed as she watched her husband rub his leg, still laughing. "I thought I told you to behave." She scolded. She was answered with more laughter.

— — —

Korra stared at the digital clock beside the bed, waiting impatiently for her friend's arrival. There was no ways she could make it alone. The large red numbers taunted her as she stared and time seemed to be going backwards.

She practically jumped with excitement as the clock turned to three p.m. Five minutes passed, but they still hadn't arrived. She whipped out her phone and typed a quick message to Bolin.

_{To : Bolin.} _

_Where are you?_

She laid back on the bed and waited impatiently for the response. Little did she know, but Bolin's phone had died an hour ago.

—- —- —-

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Silence.

"Now?"

"No!"

Meelo flopped around in his car seat wailing loudly. "Well then _when_ are we going to be there!?"

Pema glanced down at the GPS, hear head pounding. She couldn't contain the sigh of relief that washed over her when she saw they were only a few minutes away. "Meelo hunny don't yell, mommy has a headache." She cooed.

The youngest child just rolled his eyes. "I just want to know when we are gunna be there. It's been hooourrrs."

"Just a few more minutes' sweetie." His mother said softly. Tenzin's grip on the steering wheel relaxed. He'd been so distracted by his son that he hadn't realized how close they were.

"Now." He began. "Everyone be on their best behavior. We are guests at someone's house, and it is incredibly generous of them to let us stay there for the next two weeks."

Ikki nodded but quickly began a staring contest with her brother. Jinora didn't even look up from her book.

Mako took out his earbuds for the first time the entire ride and stretched his arms. Bolin hung out of the window like a dog going for its first car ride, staring in awe at nearly everything he saw no matter how unimpressive it really was.

Asami sat quietly, smooshed in between the two brothers in the back of the van, her eyes fixated on her phone background. It was a picture of her and her father in front of the latest fighter jet they had designed. She ran her thumb over the screen, unable to look away. This would be the first they hadn't spent together since her mother past, and even if they weren't on good terms, it still hurt.

"Pretty lady!" Meelo called, and Asami knew he meant her.

"Yes Meelo?" She responded.

They young boy looked around his car-seat and waved, flashing a toothy smile. "Hi!"

Asami smiled apathetically. "Hi." She waved politely his way. He giggled and faced front once more.

The van rolled into the driveway and Bolin retracted his head from the window. "Ugh this is gunna be so great! This is such a nice house! I can't believe it's gunna fit us all!" He rattled.

Mako raised his brow looking at the houses. He thought about how uptight the area looked, but he kept it to himself. Unbeknownst to him, the rest of the car (children excluded) shared similar sentiment.

The van doors slid open and the car emptied out in a manner akin to only clown cars. It was warmer here than they'd predicted it would be. Bolin shed his jacket and stuffed it into his backpack.

"Too informal?" He asked his brother, who was loosening his scarf. Mako stared blankly at his brothers Fire Ferret jersey, searching for stains. Surprisingly he found none, so he sent an approving nod to his brother.

Within moments the home –owners were out front to greet them. The Krew stood awkwardly in the back of the group as hellos were exchanged between Tenzin and his family and Korra's.

Mako leaned over to Asami, staring at Mary. "Is she straight out of the 20's?"

Asami nudged him in the ribs. "Firstly, rude. And secondly," She gave the woman a quick once over, "It's closer to the 50's."

They didn't get much further before the woman they'd just been analyzing descended upon them. "Oh you must all be Korra's friends! So nice to meet you!" She turned to her husband, who was meeting the youngest members of the group and barked out, "Take everyone's things to their rooms. I'm going to chat with these kids for a while, make sure they're welcome since apparently Korra is too tired to do it herself."

Mary introduced herself to them and led them into the kitchen. "I'll give you all the grand tour later of course, but for now let's just get the introductions done." She extended her hand to Mako first.

"Ah what a strapping young gentleman you are. Nice and tall." He accepted her handshake and introduced himself.

Mary smiled widely once more. "Mako, what a nice name for a nice boy. With a good, firm handshake." As soon the greeting ended Bolin swooped in and took her hand enthusiastically.

"I'm his brother Bolin!" He stated, radiating energy. "It's soooo cool to meet you. You have such a nice house and I haven't even seen it all yet!"

Mary was taken aback at first by his energy but warmed up quickly. "Another enthusiastic soul with a firm shake. I like this very much!" She chimed. "How long have you two known Korra?"

"About a year, year and a half now." Mako answered.

Bolin tapped his chin. "I really thought it was longer than that."

"Good good, still plenty of time." Mary commented, thinking aloud. Mako squinted curiously at the comment. "And who are you? Such a pretty young woman!" Mary moved on to Asami, stepping back to get a good look at her.

"I'm Asami Sato. It's very nice to meet you."

Mary took Asami's hand firmly. "Such a wonderful young lady. I think you and I will get along swimmingly." Still shaking her hand vigorously she turned over her shoulder to the brothers. "So which one of you is the engineer?"

The boys exchanged a quick look out of the corners of their eyes.

"Um, actually Ma'am," Asami began, "I am."

The handshake halted abruptly and Mary's face went a ghostly white.

"Sato." She muttered. "Of course." She forced a small laugh. "How silly of me. Of course you are the engineer. The engineer. Ha…. Haha…..silly me." She put on a noticeably forced smile. "I'll just um…show you around I suppose. haha..engineer. of course. Who else?"

She turned swiftly and began the tour. "What was that all about?" Bolin asked Asami as they followed her around the house.

The heiress shrugged. "She either has a thing against engineers, or she has a thing against _women _engineers, and I think it might be the latter."

"Not the greatest first impression." Mako teased. "At least you didn't hit her with your moped."

"I kinda wish I did." Asami muttered.

The house itself wasn't terrible huge for the amount of people currently staying in it. A picture of Jesus or mother Mary hung in every room, but the other décor was neat and tidy. There were two floors, each with a bathroom and master bedroom, and a guest room for each floor. The first floor had a den with a flatscreen TV, and a large family dining room with a glass top table and a golden chandelier hanging above it. The basement was furnished, with a second den, a laundry room, and an exercise room that had been converted the prior year into another guest room. Upstairs had a cozy study and a music room, and there was a grand pool in the back. As the tour drew to a close they ran into Tommy heading back from showing Tenzin's family their room. There was a quick introduction and Tommy nodded politely.

"Just call me Tommy, or Uncle Tom. That's fine too. Boys, if you wanna follow me I'll show you to your room upstairs. Asami, you and Korra are staying in the basement guestroom. Its right down these stairs, first door on the right. You don't mind sharing a bed do you?"

Mary tensed, jumping in before Asami could reply. "Isn't there another guest cot or mattress? I thought we had another?" Her tone frantic.

Tommy shook his head. "Naw, that one got sliced on the hunting trip me and the boys took remember?"

Mary swallowed hard, her face still pale white. "Right. Yes. Well that'll be fine then I'm sure." She turned down the hall and called back over her shoulder. "I'll see you all at dinner."

Once she was out of earshot Tommy smiled apologetically at them. "Don't mind her acting strangely. It's been a while since we've had this many people over, and she's always been….a bit sheltered. She'll warm up though soon, I promise."

The boys followed him to their room and Asami made her way downstairs to hers. She tapped lightly on the door and was greeted by a familiar disgruntled voice.

"Go away."

Asami rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"I said go away!" Korra grabbed her pillow to chuck at the intruder, but stopped when she realized who it was. "Asami! When did you get here!?" She rushed over and snatched the taller girl into a tight hug.

"We got here about 15 minutes ago." Asami explained. "And for the record I don't think your Aunt likes me."

The hug broke and Korra sat down on the bed. "Whaddaya mean? She just met you."

Asami shrugged and sat down next to her. "Well she did like me…"She drifted off, "until she found out I was an engineer."

Korra's eyes snapped wide open. _Great. That went quickly. _"uhh yah..she's weird like that." She blurted out, covering her shock.

The girls began unpacking, the whole time Korra silently hoping that her father's engineer comment wouldn't be a prominent factor over this vacation. Of course, when the Krew went down for dinner that night and walked in on Aunt Mary handing Senna a bible and suggesting it as an early present for Korra, she realized that this was going to be a painful two weeks.

_ok that was the scene? good? bad? ugly? good? interested in more? drop a comment and let me know_


End file.
